The Southern New England High Field NMR Facility is a regional instrument center established to provide super-conducting nuclear resonance spectra for investigators at Yale and in the surrounding biomedical community. The instrument at the facility is capable of providing high quality proton, Carbon-13, and deuterium spectra at temperatures from -140 degrees C to plus 150 degrees C and of performing a variety of hetero and homo nuclear decoupling experiments. A great variety of systems of biological interest are under study by the group of investigators who use the facility. These include a number of studies of proteins and peptides and their interactions with other molecules. Extensive investigations of nucleotide conformation including the spectroscopy of hydrogen-bonded protons are in progress. NMR is being applied to structural questions concerned with membrane systems. Several projects are underway designed to extend the areas of application of the instrument. The projects themselves as well as a variety of other projects being conducted by investigators in our area are pursued on a fee for service basis. Samples may be sent to the facility at the Yale Chemistry Department.